Gege, can I tell you something?
by junjoe
Summary: Saat Tao mengutarakan isi hatinya. Kristao/Taoris ff. maaf saya payah di summary


Author: Ryukki (wookris)

Tittle: Gege, can I tell you something?

Cast: Kris and Tao (focus) slight! Others.

Genre: fluff, romance, cuteness.

Rating: PG 15

Backsound: When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus *or other songs k?*

a/n: hello all readers. Saya mau share ff kristao/taoris pertama saya. Hehe kenapa Kristao? Karena bias saya Kris ._. #plak dan karena saya Kristao shipper ^^ hehe ini juga buat bebeb saya si agitatiany alias Pyong yg maksa banget minta NC 21 Kristao. Eh akhirnya malah jadi fluff /sujud syukur/ ok ini ff terinspirasi dari sebuah komik. Maunya Oneshot kalo ber-part gimana? Enjoy~ ^^

Musim semi baru saja datang. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dimana-mana. Membuat sepanjang jalan berwarna-warni.

Begitu juga dengan para member Exo M yang kini tengan bersantai di hari tenang mereka.

Xiumin dan Chen yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah sembari belajar beberapa kosa kata mandarin, Luhan dan Lay yang ada di dapur.

Sedangkan Kris dan Tao tengah berada di luar.

Seperti biasa, jika tak ada jadwal perform dan juga undangan acara mereka pasti habiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan.

"Yak! Jongdae! Perhatikan aku yang sedang berbicara, bodoh!" sentak Xiumin yang baru saja memukul kepala Chen dengan keras.

"Mianhe hyung, mian. Aku mengantuk tadi" sela Chen.

"Terserahmu saja, aku mau ke kamar kalau begitu" ucap Xiumin sembari beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Yah, yah Xiumin hyung. Aishhh" Chen yang melihat hyung nya yang tengah marah dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya kini kalap sendiri.

Terlambat, pintu kamar Xiumin telah tertutup.

"Mati aku!" umpat Chen sembari menepuk jidatnya.

"Semaleman ini pasti marahnya" keluh Chen yang kemudian kembali duduk di ruang santai.

Sementara itu Luhan dan Lay yang tengah memasak di dapur hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar Xiumin dan Chen yang bertengkar.

"Yak, kalian jangan menertawakanku" omel Chen. Tetapi yang ada Luhan dan Lay malah semakin terkekeh.

"Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal" teriak Chen =_="

Sementara itu Kris dan Tao kini berada di tengah pusat perbelanjaan atau sebut saja mall.

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat, sementara itu Tao hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun sang _Gege_ membawanya.

Tiba-tiba Kris berhenti tepat di depan sebuah café.

"Tao, hauskah?" tanya Kris sembari mengelus rambut Tao halus.

Tao menggeleng.

"Aku lapar gege hehe" kekehnya lucu.

Kris menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu kita istirahat dulu, nanti kita berjalan-jalan kembali" ucap Kris sembari menarik tangan Tao ke dalam café tersebut.

Kris tahu Tao suka sekali cake yang manis, terutama stroberi.

Pelayan datang, Kris memesan segelas moccachino, sedangkan Tao memesan vanila stroberi cake dan juga capucchino.

"Gege..boleh aku berkata sesuatu?" tanya Tao dengan agak ragu. Terlihat dari raut mukanya yang agak kaku dan terus menunduk.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja Zi Tao. Kenapa kau kaku sekali hah? Gege tak akan marah dengan semua perkataanmu ok?" ucap Kris dengan senyum manisnya.

Tao tersenyum kemudian mengelus lehernya.

"Eumm…sebenarnya aku..kurang suka melihat gege dekat-dekat dengan Lay gege. Melihat kalian yang dekat sekali kadang-kadang membuatku marah sendiri ge" ucap Tao sembari menatap mata Kris.

Kris yang mendengarkan pengakuan Tao terdiam.

"Dan juga saat di Korea. Gege pasti lebih perhatian pada Chanyeol gege. Rasanya aku seperti gege 'buang' akhirnya aku dekati Baekhyun gege yang ditinggal Chanyeol gege karena lupa terus dekat dengan gege" lanjut Tao.

Suasana hening. Keduanya terdiam kaku. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf jika aku berlebihan gege, tapi aku tak bisa lagi menahannya" ucap Tao tetap menunduk.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya kemudian duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Zi Tao, lihat aku.." ucap Kris pelan tepat di telinga Tao.

Tapi Tao tetap menunduk, terlalu takut untuk melihat wajah Kris.

Terlebih lagi jika wajah marah yang Kris tunjukan.

Kris memeluk Tao dari samping.

"Baby, I'm so sorry ok? Gege tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu ehem cemburu.."

"Aku tak cemburu ge!" sela Tao sembari melepas pelukan Kris dan memandang wajah gege tercintanya tersebut.

Kris terkekeh.

"Apa namanya jika bukan cemburu hah?" tanya Kris. Tao terdiam.

"Hehehe kau bingung kan? Maafkan gege Tao. Kau tahu kan? Aku, Lay dan Chanyeol tak ada apa-apa. Aku dekat dengan Lay karena aku membicarakan masalah ku dengannya. Sedangkan dengan Chanyeol aku banyak belajar musik baru" ucap Kris.

Tao menatap mata Kris.

"Benarkah gege?" tanya Tao, Kris mengangguk kemudian memeluk Tao lagi.

"Ingat Tao, aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau satu-satunya 'Panda' kecil kesayanganku, mengerti?" ucap Kris sembari memandang wajah Tao.

Tao mengangguk.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Mengecup bibir Tao pelan.

"Wo ai ni Huang Zi Tao" ucap Kris berbisik di telinga Tao.

Tao tersenyum kemudian memegang tangan Kris.

"Saranghae gege" Tao terkekeh.

"Ehem..permisi. Pesanannya sudah datang"

Pelayan yang sedari tadi datang kemudian berdehem karena terlalu lama melihat adegan romantis di hadapannya.

Kris dengan gugup berdiri dari samping Tao dan duduk di kursinya kembali.

Setelah pelayan pergi. Keduanya berpandangan sambil tersenyum.

Yah karena selalu seperti itu.

Kris akan tetap mencintai panda kecil satu-satunya ini.


End file.
